User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Assistance Rai, I've asked various people (Mega, Kuropi, Fi, etc.) some specific set of questions that would greatly assist in my artist's block. While I'm kinda over that now, it didn't feel right not asking you (and I finally remembered to do so just now...), so would you care to answer the same questions that they did for the sake of including you in my grand world of demons and angels? :D Wrath Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wrath022 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wrath022 (talk) 23:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Yay~ =D Okay, here we go: #What is your favorite color? #What is your favorite combat weapon? It is preferred that you don't have anything that's modern (like assault rifles). Alternatively, you can also be creative (Prime for instance created his own where he has long blades attach to his wrists, kinda like Sceptile). #Any specific features you would like included in the body design? i.e. scars, a type of coat, etc. #Pick an element from this list, if you'd please: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Light, Shadow. (If you'd like to be creative even further, you can make your own type of element as these are just base categories instance, "gravity" could be classified under "Earth" and something like Chaos' "void" could be "Shadow"). Gracias! =D Wrath Why yes, papa, yes you did. ;D I'll try to make you look as sexy as Kuropi. :3 01:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) black guy with spiky hair? you wish rai XD 02:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) fuck u rai >_> 01:30, January 16, 2014 (UTC) RS You're gonna have to excuse me from these jobs for a bit, or postpone it or w/e, cuz my father is really sick in the hospital and I need to tend to him. Thanks for understanding. 00:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) You actually managed to make me crack a smile, whore. Congrats. XD But in all seriousness Rai, he probably isn't going to make it, but thanks for making bro and Umy take some slack off my shoulders; it makes things a little easier. 00:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate your sympathies. Thanks Rai. 01:28, January 24, 2014 (UTC) SLUUUUUUUT Click this sentence right here. :3 05:15, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Since it's either my ass or Carry's that does the chapter page summaries, I'm not too worried about the length and whatnot, but some actually go a bit too far and lack that semi-detail, so it's more or less a provisionary role. ;3 But glad to see that you like it! I'm going to get some unbiased views later today, because everyone I've talked to except Mega is on board 100% with the idea; Prime, Misk and Kuro more than anyone else. Lol I feel like I'm planning an insurrection (please don't read this as erection). :D 05:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) It means "revolution", whore. >_> You just have this tendency to read things for what they are not, and if I had not pointed out for you to read insurrection properly, you probably would have made a boner joke. :D 05:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Forum:Spells So I've actually been looking through the list quite extensively, and I've come across that a lot of the spells you took off your list were ones that maybe one person opposed, but the majority agreed with by saying "Agree with the rest" or "Yeah just delete it" so when I make our secret list I'm going to be putting back on probably a lot that you removed. Just a heads up. >_> I'll also be sneaking in a personal few that nobody bothered to mention, because fuck another forum. 15:40, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Here you go (minus Guard Shadow because it is named). Ones marked with = are ones I added based on common sense and possible consensus, and ones marked with an * are ones that need to be merged with either magic descriptions or other pages. I'd appreciate if you dropped me a message before you deleted them so that way I can move the content and references. :D Anyway, there you go. I piled a lot onto your plate, but it's for the good of the wiki and I'm here, so... >_> 16:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I added like two more because they're...well...stupid. ( ^__^) 13:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Aye aye, Cap'n. :D 17:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Just...don't forget this...It totally slipped under every radar. >__> Even feel free to get rid of it now, or after your porn. D: 23:35, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oooh, a job. Good luck! :D And thanks for deleting that retarded thing...cuz I'll be damned if there's a spell for a pickaxe on there when it was a gag/unimportant thing... We make a lovely team, hoe. ( ^__^) 01:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Or Douche and Bag, where you're Bag and I get to touch the vagina. ;) 01:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Bag. ( ^___^)> 03:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Heading Hmm, yeah I didn't know how to deal with the tabs, so I just dealt with the non-tabs. 14:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to hear it! I can't wait to see the results~ 22:50, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Lol don't kill yourself~ 23:00, January 27, 2015 (UTC) That sounds good to me. I want to run it by Raven too, so we might have to do a repeat session. 02:49, March 22, 2015 (UTC)